Olympus's Fun Cursed Days
by Zanudikkotik
Summary: It all started as they broke Cronus's skull. His last curse had been released. Now they must suffer the punishment of the curse. Pretty much about what would happen if Olympus had to take care of a mortal 13 years old girl :D I'm evil! rated K for now
1. It all started with a curse!

**_Disclamer: I do not own Greek mythology Gods and Goddesses or anything to do with this, but I own the mortal kid! :)_**

**It all started with a curse. . .**

All the Olympians couldn't believe their eyes! THE SKULL OF CRONUS HAD BEEN BROKEN! The smoke was steaming out, more gods and goddesses from every part of the world had come to see this! Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Hera, EVERYONE couldn't believe their eyes!

Suddenly, a booming sinister laugh echo through the hall.

"HA HA HA! BY BREAKING MY SKULL, YOU HAVE ACTIVATED MY LAST CURSE! HA HA HA! YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE THIS ONE!" and with that the broken pieces turned into ashes and sparkled away by the wind that came out from no where!

All the gods and goddesses gasped.

"Calm down! This must be nothing more than a prank. . . " said Zeus trying to calm the gods and goddesses but you could obviously see he was very shaken by this as well.

"Zeus, this clearly is no prank or joke. . . No one would do such a thing. . . . I'm sure of it" Poseidon told his dear little brother.

Hades smirked, "Looks like our dear old father had thought out everything. But I wonder what the curse may be. . . It can't be anything that bad, I've lived for a long time and had seen the worst of the worst. . . But this is father, and we all know how creative he can be"

Athena shuddered at those words. "Do you think will get sick like mortals and die?!!!!!!!" she seemed really scared now.

"I doubt that. . . But you never know, this is father alright!" sighed Zeus.

Hera who was usually calm and elegant, now had the look of horror on her beautiful (usually b*tchy) face.

"Like mortals. . . . ?" She ran over to Zeus and took hold of his hand, "Please tell me it isn't so?! We are gods and goddesses for goodness sake! And mortals. . . THEY ARE EWWY, GROSS AND DIRTY! Their food is disgusting and they stink bad!"

Everyone in the hall looked at her in shock as she was madly giggling. . . "Creepy" was all that came to their minds.

"Hey. . . ! What's that?" asked Hades, pointing at the corner of the hall.

Everyone turned to look what it was.

As Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon came close to it, they noticed it was a child. A mortal.

"I-Is that. . ?!" Zeus couldn't bring himself to say this.

Poseidon was too shocked to even speak.

Hades gasped, "A mortal child. No, to be more specific- It's a little girl!"

Everyone gasped! Many started to whisper to each other looking confused.

Everyone came closer and surrounded the child.

Dark smokey letters appeared just over the girl.

_This will be the worst curse you have all ever had, _

_But you can look at it as "a little drop of fun", _

_Enjoy your days, _

_By the way- Her name is Jenny_

"The worst curse. . ?!" all the gods and goddesses now were laughing. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Hera- They smiled a little laughing at them self's for thinking stupid stuff before. But Hera was still kinda mad that they had a MORTAL child in the hall.

"Hm. . ." Zeus was thinking for a while, but then suddenly turned to Hades, "My dear older brother, I'm sure you're all alone (except for Persephone) in the underworld. . "

"What are you saying, little brother?" asked Hades while he lifted one of his eye brows.

"Well, I was thinking of having you take care of this. . . this little child. . . for a bit, at least until Hera calms down. . ." Zeus said. For they all knew that mortal couldn't come here without an invitation which was really rare- But if a mortal got in with out one somehow, he couldn't leave without a god or goddesses going with them to the earth. Meaning the person couldn't do anything with out the gods and was stuck with them.

Hades was in shock, and he wasn't even trying to hide it. "M-M-ME?!" he stammered.

"Why, of course, Persephone just loves children! Right my dear?" asked Poseidon.

"Sure. . . " replied Persephone who really didn't care. She only cared for self now a days turning into another Aphrodite.

"But! The underworld is no place for kids!" Hades wailed.

"Oh, come on! It's all been settled now! The child stays with you for now" smiled Zeus who felt really relieved to get rid of the mortal girl.

All that was running in Hades mind were thought on how to kill a god. . . :D

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! :D Hope you have enjoyed the beginning of this series. . . since I'll be trying to update at least every 2 days (okay, maybe at least weekly)! I hope this turn out as good as how I see it in my head. The god's might be laughing now but sooner or later they will feel the horror of a 13 year old girl attitude and understand the horror of the curse :D I'm 14 but I only turned 14 this year so I'm in grade 8 and Boy, do I know how crazy and annoying we kids are xD Plus giving the circumstance of the gods- They have never seen mortal kids (all of us) and don't understand what a nightmare they just wandered into! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! You can give me idea of how to make Hades and Persephone's life miserable :D since they are the first victims!**

**Yes, I have a creeper smile on my face and yes I'm going insane- But I think this idea is a-mazing! So happy to have come up with this :D  
**

**If there is another story like this, I'm so to whoever but I did not copy them- I randomly thought of this while lieing in bed. . . **


	2. She wakes up in the morning!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Greek mythology Gods and Goddesses or anything to do with this, but I own the mortal kid! :)_**

**She wakes up in the morning~!**

"Yawn~!"

"Eh. . .?!" Lieh turns around to find a little girl all awake and staring at her with wide big eyes.

"Are you a ghost?" the girl asks, her eyes sparkling.

Lieh takes a moment to decide on what should she say. . . "No honey, I'm a soul. . . Well, I guess kinda like a ghost" Lieh trembles a little- Did she say to much?! Is the kid gonna freak out?!

"Kool. . . . . " the girl just looks at her with a sparkling flowery gaze. Lieh notices something that shocks her. The girl seems to be drooling a little! Lieh feels disturbed but doesn't mention this.

"As you have awakened, please get dressed (since I can't help you since I'm just a soul) and Lord Hades and Lady Persephone are waiting for you in the throne room" Lieh said said without much thought to it.

"Okay~! No where are my cute-kawaii clothes~?" asked the child.

"Right here" points Lieh to the closet.

The little human runs over to it and flunks it wide open. Her mouth drops wide open while her eyes expand to a size Lieh thought was impossible.

"IT ALL DARK COLORS!!!!!!!!! IT NOT EVEN A BIT CUTE-KAWAII!" exclamed the shocked girl as Lieh stares at her feeling creeped out.

"W-well, this is the underworld and everyone is supposed to wear dark colors. . . " Lieh starts to shake real bad as she catches the human girl's glare. "YEK! I-I'LL BE BAD I-IN A MOMENT!" Lieh runs over to the throne room.

As Lieh runs in, she sees Hades sending of a died soul person to the worst of it. She gets even more nervous and thinks of going back. . . But then remembers the child and agrees the child is muuuuuuch too scarier than even Hades.

"E-Excuse me, sir?" she says it in more of a whisper.

"Yes?" replies Hades with his cold stern voice. Lieh again considers to go back- But no! The child is far more scarier!

"T-The h-h-human girl w-wants c-cuter outfits!" Lieh accidentally yells since she's really nervous.

"Well, tell her thats too bad**.**" He replies in the same cold tone.

Lieh knew that it was really no use to argue with the Underworld lord. She sadly and frighteningly return to the human child's room.

As she opens the room- She is shocked! The child had taken everything out of the closet and had riped some of the bed sheets making her self an outfit.

The girl smiled to her self while putting on her last sock. The girl looked good. Even cute. . . ! Lieh was surprised, she had never used the word cute in her life!

The child put on her shoes and stood up walking over to the mirror to see how she looked. She had some how made a white blouse out of the bed sheets (maybe telling that the cactus that was standing in her room was plucked out of all its needles and one of the bed sheets was torn into thread), she then chose a dark purple plain down to the knee dress, having put on striped socks (that came from thin air), but what shocked Lieh more was the choker on the girl's neck. But she knew she couldn't say a thing or the child will kill her with just one look. The girl also had orangey-blond hair middle length and had side bangs covering some of her pretty face. Her green emerald eyes shined with life and curiosity. The girl looked "Kawaii".

"SO~?! What do you think~?" the girl spun and twirled around Lieh while showing of her outfit.

"I-It looks c-cute!" the soul stammered.

"Thankz~!" the girl grinned showing all her teeth. Lieh noticed that she had braces.

"S-So follow m-me" Lieh was still under shock. But one might say- She always was.

And so the girl followed Lieh to the throne room. As she enter Hades raised his head and looked at her. Persephone didn't even care.

"So~! Are you Ha-des~?" asked the human.

"It's Lord Hades" his voice got even colder than before. He tried to ignore that the girl called him that on purpose, "And you Jenny, I presume?"

"Yep~! Jenny, that's me~!" she even jumped a little as she was saying that. "So, this is the underworld~!" She looked both ways and then shivered, "Boy, it's cold out here~! You should turn on the heater or something!"

Hades just stared at her. Then his attention was caught by the choker she was wearing (Where was he looking? xD).

"Where did you get that choker?" he asked bluntly.

Jenny looked down at the choker around her neck. "Oh this!" a huge creeper smile stretched across her face. "I got it from this kool person. He said that if any of you try to hurt me while I'm wearing it-" her eyes closed a little, "A big poisonous virus will kill all of you~!" she said that as if she was singing a happy cheery song.

As Hades just stared at her in horror, she did something no one even suspected. She burst into a major fit of mad creepy giggles! She looked scarier than anything even hades had seen in his whole life!

She then stopped, cleared her voice and stated: "Well, ch-ao~! I'm gonna go exploring! YAY~!" and with that she turned around and skipped out of the throne room.

The room remained quiet for quite some time. Then Hades broke the silence.

"I hope that little beast gets lost in the Underworld" to which Lieh jumped up and 'YEK!'ed while Persephone stayed frozen in complete shock.

**_Some time later. . . _**

Lieh: AAAAAAAAH! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CLEAN UP THIS WHOLE MESS?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

As you remember, Jenny practically destroyed her room xD

* * *

**xD Oh boy~! I just luv that kid, Jenny! xD I based and modeled her by what I would do and kinda look like and what i like. Sadly I don't have orangey hair but stupid "honey" brown as my mom says ._. Anyway the next chapter is gonna be a-mazing~! (see! I do that "~!" thing a lot xD)**

****

So yeah. . . Leave a review on what you think, and if you have any ideas please tell me :D always happy for interesting funny ideas!

**Oh and THANK YOU dear deathtobella! **

**Well, hope you guys enjoy this new chapter :D**


	3. Let's have some fun!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Greek mythology Gods and Goddesses or anything to do with this, but I own the mortal kid! :)_**

**Let's have some fun~!**

"Lord Hades! Where might you be going?" Lieh asked.

"Me and my dear Persephone are going to visit Charon. He had just bought him self a new house" replied Hades.

"W-What about the child?" Lieh asks trying to not shake.

"The brat, will stay here and you shall look after her" Hades told Lieh in a more colder tone than usual. Then he suddenly went poof! with Persephone.

"This isn't good. . . " Lieh thought out loud.

"LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

Lieh shuddered. But she had no chose but to reply.

"Y-Yes, d-dear?" she stammered.

A 13 year old girl came running down the hall to Lieh.

"Is there anything to eat?" she asked.

Lieh thought for a moment. God's don't really eat what humans do. I NEED TO GO SHOPPING!

"No we don't really have anything to eat, so wait for me and I'll be right back with some food!" and with those words Lieh glided away to Earth.

"Mmmm. . . Now that wasn't really hard, it's not like I didn't know we have no food" Jenny thought to her self. "Now for the final step! And my plan is completed!" Jenny smiled a super creeper smile. "Now, all I need is cooperation from the rest."

Jenny ran down to the garden.

She took out a piece of meat.

"You want it don't you~?" she waved the meat right in front of Cerberus.

The 3 headed doggy stared at it with it big cute eyes.

Jenny gave half of it to th dog and waved half in level with the dogs eyes again.

"You want more right?" she was lured the dog into her trap. She put the meat into her little backpack and started to run down the corridor into the tea room.

"Afternoon tea is always the best, wouldn't you agree?" asked Nyx taking a sip of her bloody red tea.

"Yes, it rather is splendid!" replied Hecate.

Jenny ran towards them.

"What is it, Jenny?" asked Hecate.

"Cerberus is chasing after me!" she yelled sounding really frightened.

"Oh, that little puppy! I'll go lock him in the garden!" growled Nyx and walked out of the room.

"Do you want some tea, Jenny?" asked Hecate.

"S-Sure!" replied Jenny as Hecate left the room.

Jenny smiled. Her plan was going just too well!

Jenny ran over to a big drum that was used for soul/spirit calling.

She took the stick-thingy and hit it with all her might.

The sound travel through out the whole Underworld. Jenny was very pleased with her self.

This was gonna be a Blast!

**LATER THAT DAY. . .**

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"WE WILL! WE WILL! ROCK YOU! YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAH!"

"NA NA NAN ANANAA NANANANA NANAAN!"

Hades steps into his favourite room- throne room -AND CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT HE'S SEEING!

Lots of souls and spirits are going crazy partying while Jenny is playing around as a DJ. The sound is so loud that the Earth even started to shake! The lights are all flashing and a big disco ball is floating in the centre of the room.

"What is going on here?" Hades yelled over the playing rock music.

Jenny presses the stop button.

"We are having a party~! Why don't you join~?" asks Jenny.

"Who let you do this?" asks Hades getting mad.

"No one~! I just felt like doing it~!" she replied.

"Where is Nyx and Hecate? How could they let you do this?" Hades asks feeling surprised that they would let her do this.

"Oh, them! They're asleep~!" Jenny chirps.

Hades looks confused. "How can anyone sleep through this?"

"I dunno. . . " says Jenny as a evil creepy smile appears on her face.

Hades gasps. "DID YOU DRUG THEM?"

"What if I did~!" Jenny giggles.

"Hey! Why'd cha stop the music, Jen?" asks a young man with sleepy looking eyes while his twin brother is drinking coke.

"Hypnus! Thanatos!" hades grows more angrier by each second, "What are you doing?"

The two young gods froze. Slowly turned around to face Hades.

"W-we were just having . . . . some f-fun. . . " the both reply looking very scared. They knew that a mad Hades was 100x worse than even Zeus.

Hades sighs as Lieh runs into the throne room.

"W-What is going on her?" she asks.

"Go to your rooms" Hades tell the twins, then turns to all the souls, "GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" and they all do.

Then Hades turn to Lieh.

"Where were you?" he asks her.

"I-I-I went to buy Jenny food!" she stammers.

Hades sighs again. Persephone comes in and drops her wig from shock.

Jenny's eyes open wide as she swiftly takes out a camera and take a picture of Persephone.

"BINGO!" Jenny laughs.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Hades spazes.

"Fine x3" (x3 is an emotion smiley thingy- it's like :3) sequels Jenny as she marches of to her room.

"Lieh! CLean up!" and with that Hades and the weeping Persephone (cuz she lost her wig in front of people) go to their room.

Lieh is so shocked that she's about to drop and cuddle into a ball.

That child is not a child.

More like a monster.

**Some time later in the Tea room. . .**

Lieh: **weeping but cleaning it all up using her spirit/coul powers**

Nyx & Hecate: ~!

Lieh: **weeps even more**

* * *

**So~! What do you think of this new chapter~? I luv this idea xD i came up with it. . . SOUL DISCO PARTY! the next chapter is gonna be my friend's idea :3 I really like her idea~! It's a-mazing xD maybe something really simple but I find it hilarious xD**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter~! YAY~!**

**LET'S PAR-TAY! *dances* *spins* *dances* WHOOOOH!**


	4. Beauty over ruled!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Greek mythology Gods and Goddesses or anything to do with this, but I own the mortal kid! :)_**

**Beauty over ruled~!**

"Sigh. . . . Is there anything to do around here. . ?" Jenny was sitting at the dinner table poking her peas around.

Hades looked at her. "That little runt is a total monster! Sigh. . . . What will interest her and get her away from me at least for a bit. . . " he thought.

"H-Hey Jenny, y-you outfit is g-getting a l-little d-dirty, i-is it n-not?" asked the always-shaking Lieh.

"Well yeah, but nothing else looks good and brightish. . . sigh. . . " replied Jenny.

A little light bulb went up and starting shining brightly on top of Hades head. He almost couldn't take it- So much light!

"Why don't you, Jenny, go shopping?" Hades asked.

Jenny's eye started to brighten up and shine, as if the dead-boredom curse had been lifted and life was pouring right into her.

"Totaly~! But with who?" she asked, knowing Persephone would never give her any good tips and would be all cold 'n' boring. Lieh? No way. She is too much of a nervous wreck.

Hades thought for a minute.

"Why not Aphrodite?" he proposed. She knew about fashion, and beauty. Wouldn't she be perfect?

Jenny brainstormed for a few seconds. She showed a big pleasing smile.

"Why not?" she said. Somewhere deep inside her head- An idea was forming.

Hades got a bad feeling in his gut. But he dismissed it thinking it has a stomach ache from Nyx's cooking.

**Next Day Shopping. . . **

"Aphrodite~! Aphrodite~! Do you think this looks good on me~?" asked Jenny. She tried on a cute purple looking puffish dress.

"Hmm. . . . Not bad. . . But could be better!" Aphrodite replies. She quickly goes through the whole rack and takes out every pink dress there is. "How about you try these?" she asks.

Jenny thinks a little. "Maybe one of them will look pretty on me. . . "

"Sure" Jenny answers as she takes a dress from Aphrodite.

She enters a change room.

After a few minutes she comes out wearing a big fluffy-puffy dress with many ribbons and bows. She looks at her self in the mirror. Her eyes go super wide.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Jenny shrieks out.

"You don't like it? I think it looks really good on you!" Aphrodite takes another clip and puts it into Jenny's hair.

"Aphrodite. EVEN HADES HAS A BETTER STYLE SENSE THAN YOU!"

**Some where in the Underworld. . . **

Hades: ACHOO! **he wipes his nose** Could someone be talking about me. . . ?

**Back to shopping. . . **

Jenny had tried many of the pink dresses by now that she couldn't help but find them all ugly on her self. After a while she is really had a spaz attack.

"SERIOUSLY, APHRODITE! WHY DON'T YOU TRY ON ONE OF THESE DRESSES!!!!" Jenny yelled at her.

"Fine! I will, YOU-!" she didn't finished what she was saying as she stormed out with one of the pink dresses Jenny tried on to the change room.

**After a few minutes. . . **

Aphrodite comes out. She whirls around a little while smiling her face off.

"SO~! What do you think?" she asks Jenny.

Jenny stares at her with while lifeless eyes. Then she opens her mouth and closes it again. As though thinking if she should say what she wants to or not. She comes to a conclusion to tell the truth.

"Aphrodite. . . You look fat" as soon as those words escaped Jenny's mouth- Aphrodite froze.

Those three little words seem to have hit her hard.

For the rest of the day she stays like that with out even a blink.

A single though is running in her head.

"I will murder that kid. . . I will murder that kid. . . I will murder that kid. . . I will murder that kid. . . I will mur-"

* * *

**xD Oh wow~! I really enjoyed writing this chapter xD Such a silly idea but a very good one that my friend came up with :D I find it a-mazing~! If you don't. . . Well- YOU SUCK~! XP**

**Oh and just a little short after story:  
**

**

* * *

**Hades: O_O''

Lieh: O--- O_O+"

Persephone: o.O

Jenny: xD I told you that dress looked horrible~! xD

Everyone: BURN THE PINK DRESS!!!!!! **everyone takes a match and is about to light the dress**

Aphrodite: -_- . . . . . O_O WAIT A SEC! BUT I'M STILL WEARING IT!!!!!

Everyone: +_+ . . . . DX LIKE WE CARE!!!!!!

Everyone throw the matches at the ugly pink dress and it flames up, falls like ashes and leaves---- ApHrOdItE NuDe!!!!!!

Hades: WOW~! :D

Persephone: HEY!!!! *punches hades*

Lieh: O-Oh G-God!!!! **covers up Jenny's eyes from the HORROR!!!**

* * *

**xD Well. . . that was amusing~! xD NOT REALLY! xD Well hope you enjoy this new chapter and review so that I'll be motivated for writing more. . . **

***falls on the floor and starts to go into a laughing fit* OH GOD~! THIS CHAPTER IS SO FUNNY~! xD **

**SO again- HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT~! xD **


	5. Boyfriend Material!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE DOGS opps xD I MEAN GODS! I OWN JENNY THOUGH xD

**Okay, I'm finally gonna write more -_- Well, I was actually starting to write a long chapter but since I'm so tired and stuff like video uploading on youtube, dumb work at school, too many books I have to finish reading, so much I have to draw, plus my russian school's exams for every dumb subject and how I almost failed so now I have to work all summer, oh and summer-school thingy my mom sighed me up for (though she said I could quit if I don't like it but I kinda doubt it since it was my mom who said that), that stupid grad, then tiredness, AND NOW summer school! man! Like is sooooooo not sweet right now! Plus I'm not getting enough candy these days ._.**

**Well- THANKS to all who subscribed, read, review, and well anything! **

**Well, hopefully I'll start writing again- But that long chapter you, Yoshichao, helped me with shall have to wait since well. . . IT'S GONNA BE LONG! and I don't wanna write a lot so yeah. . . . Maybe I'll write a little bit for that each day and finish it when I run out of more ideas. . . Well, I remembered the feeling of wanting to write this after I found the sheet with like 20 ideas me and Kira made so yeah. . . Pray and hope and review and stuff if you want me to continue - AND maybe a miracle will happen and I'll write more than this stupid chapter.**

**OMG~! Just forgot- If you remember how I said that I hated my dumb stupid "honey" colored hair? (I bet you don't) WELL! It's gotten much prettier cuz I got HIGHLIGHTS~! Okay, but that's the only good thing that happened this month- Okay maybe the fun fair too but you get my point (hopefully). **

* * *

**Boyfriend Material~!**

Usually I'm just pointless text that describes what the characters do or how they react but in this chapter- THE AUTHOR GAVE ME A SOUL! YAY!

**Me: **stares****

Cough. . cough. . Well, let's get on with this (Awwww. . . She gonna take my soul away in the next chapter for sure Dx)

**Me: I can read your thoughts you know! **stares angrily****

Ha ha ha ha ha! Of course, your greatness thee O wonderful a-mazing author with a heart made of gold~!

**Me: Shut up, and stop trying to do what ever you were just trying to do right now- OR I'LL KILL YOU! **is actually rather enjoying the compliments** **

**Clears it's throat** Our adventure or "TEH NEXT CHAPTER" starts with Hades debating with Jenny.

"Why don't you go visit Charon?" asked Hades.

Jenny looked at him and shook her head, "Like he even wants me to visit!".

"Aww! Come on, Jenny, he's got cake!" Hades protested.

"No! CAKE IS A LIE! The evil people always try to bribe with cake and cookies!" Jenny exclaimed angrily.

AHHH~! That reminds me of the emo song by nigahiga!

E is for emotional, ruins every body's day.  
M is for miserable people!  
O is for on the dark side, cuz we have some fresh cookies. COOKIES~!

**Me: O_O;; YOU GO ON YOUTUBE?**

uh. . . kinda. . . OH DID YOU SEE THE GREATEST FREAK OUTS EVAR?

**Me: Yesh. . . But NOW STOP! No one wants to read us chatting back and forth- But I agree, those are some awesome freak outs xD **glares at chu** Now quiet or suffer the consequences! **

Ah, yes O majestic word tonguer of great literature!

**Me: SHUSH IT!**

._. O-Okay! There they continue. . .

"-Well maybe I'll go! But I want a CIEL PHANTOMHIVE PLUSHIE!" yelled Jenny.

Hades looked defeated, "Fine, sigh. . . I'll get you one on eBay or something after I find out what that is. . . "

Jenny smiled. She had planned this all along. Actually it was in her schedule to go to Charon's house.

* * *

"Charon~!" Jenny dashed right up to him, and nearly pushed him over with her hug.

"Oh hadesish!" Charon struggled to not fall over, " Did you like the chocolate I send over?"

"YEASSH~! Where did you get it?" asked the super happy Jenny.

"Well baby girl, I live in a territory made up of candy, where did you think I got it?" Charon poked her in the head lightly.

Jenny smiled. Charon laughed.

"He has a good laugh" thought Jenny. She sighed.

"Hey Charon, let's go drink some black tea with sugar~!" Jenny said.

"Earl gray?" asked Charon with a smile.

"Of course!" Jenny replied.

Charon started to walk in-side. Jenny smirked.

This was gonna be a piece of cake~

* * *

Charon woke up.

He sleepily glanced around. His head was spinning.

The next thing he noticed, was - HE WAS TIED UP TO A CHAIR!

"So. . Charon, you have woken up, nee?"

Charon looked up. The voice seemed highly familiar.

Every joint in his body hurt. He focused his eye sight. He blinked. His captor seemed to be. . . ?

Jenny.

"J-Jen. . . ny. . . ?" he asked. His throat was badly dried up.

"No."

"W-Who . . . ah. . re you. . ?" his throat hurt real bad.

"I am your worst nightmare."

Charon painfully blinked. His eye sight started to go back to normal. His other senses, too.

He looked again.

It really was Jenny. But why?

* * *

"~! SO PREETTY~! *cough* . . . I mean your really handsome~!" Jenny blushed a little.

Charon and Jenny came out of the store.

"!"

"OH MAH GAWD!"

"LOOKATTHATHOTTIE!"

These two ladies were walking and seemed to have been talking about their kids and husbands. They talked about how there was no real men out there. . .

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!" said one of the ladies. She was dressed in green. The other was all pink.

"Well, I totally agree that there is no real men left-" She looks at her friend. "What are you looking at?"

The lady in green's mouth is hung way open. She can hardly do a thing. She somehow manages to point her finger.

The lady in pink turn to see what her friend is looking at-

"GASP! LOOK AT THOSE ABS!" exclaimed the lady in pink. Her mind gave her a flashback of her little fat husband, but only for a moment. The next she forgot that she was even married.

xD OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO FUNNY!

**Me: Why did you stop telling the story?**

Well, sorry! But this is rather funny! Considering you. . .

**Me: Huh? What do you mean?**

Well, you never care for this stuff anyway. . .

**Me: WHAT STUFF? We're just talking about prettiness! ANYWAY continue the dumb story already!**

okay .-. (Sorry Yoshi for borrowing your smiley face, but it's to insult the creator of me so I believe you understand) **coughs a little**

Every lady, woman, girl, well female froze as a gorgeous man around 20 years old walked by. He was accompanied by a teenage little girl.

Hearts sprang everywhere~

"Jenny! Why is this necessary?" asked Charon.

"Well, this way you can get your self a sweet heart :D " Jenny answered.

She looked at Charon. She felt proud of her work.

Charon's sparkly brown hair was fluffily straight and rather flawless. His chocolate brown eyes now that they were exposed, had the power to make anyone fall in love. A black jacket, black jeans, and a dark purple shirt made him look just oh-mah-gawd-sexy. He was also pretty fit after fighting unwanted monsters and rowing the boat all his life. The scar he had gotten from one of the monster that had tried to get over into the soul-realm looked somehow good on his face. His beautiful voice- which he had always had- seemed even more nicer with his appearance.

"Anyway, I can't believe Aphrodite never noticed you xD I mean your so good looking. . . Why DO you hide under that cloak?" Jenny asked.

"Well. . . Since well looks don't really count in the job and all. . . " he replied.

"Nah~! You just don't want to make the "pretty" gods jealous, nee?" Jenny laughed. Charon blushed a little.

Is Jenny referring that most gods are ugly. . . ?

**Me: I dunno. . . . NOW GO BACK TO WORK!**

Yes madam!

**Me: (+)_(+);;**

I mean Mademoiselle! heh heh heh. . . . *coughcough*

"Hey Charon?"

"Yes, Jenny?"

"I have a little idea. . "

"What is it?"

Jenny whispers it into Charon's ear.

"I think thats a good one" smirks Charon.

Jenny grins back.

* * *

Aphrodite was in the library reading a book. Aphrodite was in the library TRYING to read the book, is more like it. She couldn't really read. She thought "WHo cares about reading! All you need is beauty!" and she threw away the "pretty" UGLY pink book.

Some one sat beside her.

She turned around to see who it was.

"O-MIE-GIE! HOTTIE ALERT!" she thought.

He picked up the book and handed it to her. " I believe you were reading it?"

"Oh not really" replied Aphirodite.

He smiled. Aphrodite's heart gave a leap.

"What's your name?" he asked in his honey-coated voice of an angel.

"A-A-A-Aaaffffi. . . ." stammered Aphrodite.

"Aphie?"

"Aphie" nodded.

"That's a really nice name" He is really perfect thought "Aphie".

"W-Wanna go out sometime. . . ?"

"Oh, the name's Norahc" he grinned showing all his white straight teeth.

"Aphie" felt like he was melting her from inside!

"S-So. . Norak, wanna go out sometime?" she asked her eyes filled with hope.

"Nah! I like girls who read book and not throw them around" sweetly smiled "Norahc". His aura gave of the "EVIL" vibe.

He walked away to the librarian girl and asked her out on a date.

"Aphie" broke. . . .

* * *

**Well, this is where we end. . . Okay maybe not a super funny ending but I like imagining it. I imagine that "Aphie" broke like a mirror xD **

**Anyway, BE HAPPY I ACTUALLY WROTE MORE! I keep feeling like shit and can't write so yeah. . . **

**Let's see. . . a short little after thing liek always. . . . I need to think a little. . . OH I think I know:**

Jenny**:** HA HA HA~! CHARON DID YOU SEE THAT! xD

Charon**:** *evil smirk* of course! but. . . *frowns* WHat do we tell her husband?

Jenny**:** That his wife is rather dumb xD

Charon**:** I guess that would work *laughs*

Jenny**:** Let's go eat some ice cream~!

Charon**:** sure!

SWEET SMILES WITH AN EVIL AURA. . . . . . OHHHHHH!

**Yeah okay. . . it fails but I though we needed a little after story. . . **

**Maybe I'll start the other chapter with a connection to this one . . . **

**Well, I'm gonna try to update every other story I have though I have this new awesome idea for a new story. . . But I think it's gonna fail as a story. . . **

**So yeah. . . hope you review and stuff or I seriously won't write more cuz the reviews at least make me realize that all you people are waiting for an update (doubt it thought) so yeah :D**

**Baii Baii~! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox REVIEW PLEASE~!**


	6. Chance Meeting

**Good Evening, Mr. Narrator. How have you been? I'm doing fine. I have stopped being a japanese crazy nutball, I am still a fangirl but I try to keep it in control. I have grown up and love everything about myself. I hope to believe I have stopped being such a brat. I'm mainly focusing on drawing but I though "Hey, why not continue the tale about Jenny and her victims?" So here I am writing a new chapter. I am also considering to rewrite the previous chapter since I like to think I have gotten better. **

Are you serious?

**Quite so. **

So I can start story telling?

**Yep, go on.**

W-well, t-thank you, mademoiselle!

* * *

It had been a week since Jenny had anything to do. Everyone had been avoiding her, and anyone worth playing with was busy; Lieh was cleaning her room, Charon was busy fighting monster souls, and Aphrodite had gone away to Paris. Feeling pathetic and down, Jenny put Cerberus on his specially made leash and set out to take a long depressing walk.

She walked for ages, and her feet were painfully crying bloody tears. For the first time in a while, she had looked around examining her surroundings. As Jenny sat on a rock and Cerby sat beside her, she realized she was on a beach. Startled at her discovery, she noticed that she had no way of telling how to get home. For the first time in her life she panicked. Cerberus lifted his head and began to growl. She tried to calm them down but they wouldn't stop.

"Hey, little girl!"

Jenny blinked. She began to turn around to face the ocean.

"Down here."

Jenny looked down to see a young merman, looking no older than 20.

"Hi. . ." she gloomly said.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm lost." Jenny's sad eyes seem to look through the merman.

"Well then it must be great having a three-headed dog."

Jenny blinked.

"I guess it_ is _better to have a three-headed dog then no dog at all. . ." Jenny spoke with a happier tune. Life wasn't as bad as it could be.

"Now that you are happier, may I have the honour of knowing your name mademoiselle?"

"It's Jenny." she answered sheepishly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jenny, my name is Triton."

"That's a pretty weird name."

"You think? I think it sounds rather manly, well when you actually say it a it should be said."

"Really? Like how?"

Triton took a deep breath and said his name in a deeper rougher voice.

"See?" he smiled.

"Mmmm. . I guess when you say it like that, it kinda does."

"I told you." he smiled again.

They sat quietly in an awkward silence for a minute.

"Would you like a tour of the sea?"

"Huh? But how? I'm mortal and well-"

"Breath underwater. I know. But I am Triton." he smiled and took out a trident. He sung a spell with his melodic voice and Jenny felt herself change. She looked down at her self to discover her hands and feet webbed, her skin was a more tougher, and she felt her new found gills struggle as they wanted water and the oxygen in it.

"Whoah." was all Jenny could say.

"Up for the tour now?"

"Yeeeeeeeeah~!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Now that's more like it." he gestured her to follow him.

Jenny looked at the sea, made a face, and jumped in. Cerby followed after her.

Triton showed Jenny the fabulous life under the sea. The colorful fish, the breathing corals, the music of the sea, the treasures, shipwrecks; it was all breath taking.

"Master Triton! Master Triton! We have trouble!" a dolphin came swimming up to Triton.

"Are they at it again?" Triton sighed.

"Y-Yes. Please come fast!" the dolphin shuddered, "B-Before t-they t-tear the-the k-kingdom a-apart!"

"He and Lieh would make good friends." Jenny muttered.

"Fine." Triton told the dolphin, and turned to Jenny, "Sorry, my parents are just so annoying. They keep on having these pointless fights." he rolled his eyes. "Sadly, the ocean is controlled by their emotions so it is rather dangerous to leave them alone. I hope you don't mind that we must go check on them."

"No, not at all. I kinda wanna see where you live." Jenny replied.

Swimming all the way to the castle where Triton's parents, Jenny was mostly distracted with every wonder they passed but all in all they made it to the castle in one piece after being chased by a shark (which only really just wanted to get his autograph). Calling it a mere castle was like calling a rainbow monotoned. It was beautifully magical.

"You live here?" Jenny asked gazing at the magical castle. It mesmerized her.

"It's a nice house. A little big, but then again we usually do have many guests staying with us."

Jenny looked him in the eyes dead seriously, "It's amazing. Period."

He laughed.

"Jenny, you're such a marvel!"

A light pink shade appeared on her cheeks.

"Come on, let's go in." she quickly swam to the castle to hide it.

Triton shrugged and followed.

"I hate you!" shrieked a loud female voice.

"I hate you too!" echoed a booming male voice.

Triton indicated with his head to where the voice were coming from. He and Jenny swam in the that direction. They came to huge throne room. A merman was spying on the events that were happening in up ahead.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Jenny asked as Cerby popped out from behind her.

"AHhhhhhh!" the merman took one look at the three-headed monstrous dog and swam for it.

Jenny shrugged. And they swam forward.

Jenny could now see two giant merman and a beautiful oceanid.

"Why don't we all just talk about this calmly?" said other men those voice Jenny didn't hear before.

"Oh no you don't! We said we won't forgive you, and we mean it Neptune!" the oceanid yelled at him.

"We hate you! You hear that! HATE YOU! Let's go Amphitrite." answered the second merman.

"Let us go, Poseidon!" Amphitrite grabbed Poseidon and began to swim to the door.

"Hey mum."

"Triton!" Amphitrite exclaimed.

"Hey pa, hey dad."

"You damn brat." Neptune fumed.

"Sonny-boy, what is it?" Poseidon asked. "Who is that with you?"

"This is Jenny, and this is her dog. What's his name?" Triton asked Jenny.

"Oh, this is Cerberus."

"Jenny and Cerberus." Triton told his parents. "Now, that is wrong this time?"

"Triton, baby, Neppy-boo ate my jelly!" Amphitrite sobbed.

"He used my favourite spoon! Can you believe it?" Poseidon raged.

"I never did any of that!" Neptune screamed.

"Why do all of you think dad did it?"

"We saw it with our own eyes!" Amphitrite screeched.

"Did Flanny tell you this?"

"Noooo." Amphitrite stared at the floor. She really was a bad liar.

"So he did. Mum, you know you shouldn't trust your stalkers. They stalk you for goodness sakes!" Triton sighed. His mother was a clever women, but not in such manners.

"So it was all a lie?" Amphitrite was now crying. She ran to Neptune and hugged him, "I'm sooooooorry, Neppy-boo!"

"But did you still use my spoon?" asked Poseidon suspiciously.

"I never ate any jelly so why would I use your spoon?" Neptune replied.

"REEEEEEEEALLY?"

Neptune nodded.

Poseidon began to cry, "I'm soooooooooooorry, my knight-with-shining-scales!" Poseidon ran to hug him too.

It now seemed as though all was well.

Jenny had explained were she was living and Triton knowing where the underworld was, was now leading her there.

"You have a weird family." Jenny whispered.

"You have no idea." Triton smiled. "Now thank you for bringing your dog which scared Flanny. If he had just appeared at the 'right' time. I wouldn't have gotten away with calling him a liar."

"Wait a sec! So then Neptune really ate Amphitrite's jelly and used Poseidon's spoon!"

Triton just smiled.

"Well here we are. The entrance to the Underworld." he stopped in front of a gate decorated in skulls, bones, and dark metals. "I've spend a very nice evening with you. I hope we could do it again some time." Triton kissed her on the cheek, and Jenny though she could just die. Kind of ironic she thought later, she _was _at the gate of the Underworld.

As Triton slowly swam away, Jenny thought she was one lucky girl.

* * *

**I made you tell a rather sappy tale this time, didn't I? **

I think it was okay. Everyone deserved to see that Jenny wasn't such a horrid always happy child that spend all her time planning how she will prank and torment people.

**I guess it sorta shows that she does actually have a soul. I also think it's cute that she has a crush. **

Yeah, I think it's very cute. Kinda sad she will be back to normal the next chapter. Or more normal.

**Maybe. I'm sure if I do continue this, we shall very likely see her acting like this again. Oh I really hope no one minds. I've never been a funny writer, and now I'm more sappy than funny as I have ever been. At least I like this chapter. **

So you say you will maybe rewrite the previous chapters?

**Maybe. I'd like too. But that is work and I'm lazy (one of the things that will never change). Well, it was nice talking to you again, Mr. Narrator. **

Yeah, same. Bye mistress. Good Night.


End file.
